Of Spiders and Feathers
by Fourwords
Summary: Leah insists she's not afraid of anything but is proven wrong by a little payback from Jacob, All of which leads them to some rather enjoyable consequences...


I Don't Own Twilight

Summary: Leah insists she's not afraid of anything but is proven wrong by a little payback from Jacob, All of which leads them to some rather enjoyable consequences...

* * *

Leah POV:

I let my teeth sink into the cold flesh of the leech; I shuddered at the ice feeling of his skin before ripping it completely off, the creature screamed in agony before smashing my body across the small clearing.

I jumped up immediately ignoring the warm rush of fresh blood that was already matting my silvery fur. Before the vampire could deliver a second blow to my throbbing shoulder Jacob had knocked him over before beginning to circle each other.

I crouched low, my fur standing up as I allowed a deep growl to escape through my teeth. I waited for the right moment; next to me Seth followed my lead while Embry and Quil waited in the bushes for another surprise attack.

Jacob pounced too quickly, just as I predicted and wanted the vampire tossed Jacob aside giving me a clear shot at his exposed back. Sensing the signal Seth jumped the greasy black haired leech and tackled him. Embry and Quil jumped out of the bush and leapt at the same time I did.

The leech saw us just as he was about to punch Seth in the head but his fist was quickly ripped off by Embry in a moment of paralysing shock. He screeched loudly making all of us shudder before I snapped my jaws around his neck and pulled hard.

I immediately spat out his head and gagged at the icy feel on my tongue, rushing off to the nearest stream to clean my mouth out.

_Well done guys, quick and very painful. _laughed Jacob recalling the vamps horrified cry when Seth ripped off his left foot.

_Yeah good plan Leah for the whole double surprise attack. _Embry thought. I smiled; it had been my genius plan to play the innocent weak female human card when I crossed the vampire only to shock him by transforming into a wolf. Then being joined by two more and then another two.

_I do love to torture them. _I grinned evilly in my thoughts; however the phrase released some of my daydreams where my more evil thoughts befell the Cullens.

Pure torture beyond physical pain where I cut up Alice's wardrobe in front of her, where I replaced Blondie's shampoo with stuff to make her hair fall out. Being sad around Jasper. Horrible mental singing around Edward, telling Bella there's another newborn army after her. Pumping drugs into animals and giving them to Emmett. Even going as far to ruin Esme's flower beds.

_You're mean. _Jacob huffed as I imagined the looks on his precious leech's faces.

_I still don't know how you weren't afraid of being in human form with that vampire, being vulnerable like that. _Seth wondered.

_I'm not afraid of anything. _I boasted to the others who rolled their eyes and chorused 'yeah right'

_I'm not afraid of the dark like Seth, Quil's afraid of clowns, Embry's is flying and Jacob's scared of feathers. _I snorted, each of them became quiet before the onslaught of thoughts where each was trying to defend themselves.

_Feathers? _Seth questioned Jake. Each was quiet as they puzzled over how someone could be frightened by feathers.

_A bird scared me when I was little!_ Jacob shouted mentally as he tried in vain to explain himself over the low sniggering in the boys head.

_Proberly tried to peck my brains out. _He grumbled on while the others tried to stifle their laughter.

_What brains?_ I laughed as I ran around the back of my house to phase. Jacob scowled vowing payback. I rolled my eyes as I phased. I would have to keep an eye out for Jacob tonight, he was staying over and although I doubt he'd do anything I knew he was really embarrassed about me telling them he was afraid of _feathers. _

I knew I had nothing to worry about, I wasn't afraid of anything.

* * *

Jacob POV:

It took ages for my cheeks to finally resume their natural colour, the pack's jokes had my face flaming for hours from embrassement and anger, Leah was in for some serious payback.

She was fond of little pranks, like the time she soaked my toothbrush in dog food or when she put itching powder in my cut off's before patrol, when she told me Renesmee was secretly in love with Seth. When she got everyone to mime and turned everything on mute so I thought I was deaf.

I needed revenge.

For the rest of the afternoon I went around trying to figure out what I could do, when I was on patrol I thought of the perfect thing after a little memory and quickly set my plan in motion.

_Later that night:_

I settled down to sleep on the couch, happy in the knowledge that Leah was in for a surprise, as I drifted off into the darkness I felt something brush across my cheek. I slapped it away with my hand at first but I felt it again, as I opened my eyes I yelled when suddenly I felt hundreds of feathers fall onto my lap.

I leapt off the couch to see Leah laughing as she grasped an empty pillowcase, a camera in the other, a little red light flashed in the dark.

"Your so dead!" I yelled before chasing her out of the house and into the woods, I didn't bother phasing, I didn't need us phasing caught on tape. Leah was quick though and outran me easily, huffing I stalked back to the house already planning a second part to my plan.

I managed to vacuum all the feathers away at arm's length before laying back down, I only let myself drift off when I heard Leah sneak back into her room.

A loud scream pierced through my dreams waking me instantly, I jumped up and ran into the kitchen where Leah's screams were coming from. I entered and burst out laughing, Leah was standing on the table, arms raised over her head banishing a rolled up newspaper glaring at a huge spider with an egg sac.

* * *

Leah POV:

This thing was huge! I had never seen a spider so big before, my worst fear was big spiders. I could handle little ones but big ones scared the crap out of me. I'd been afraid of big spiders ever since i was nine when jacob slipped a real spider under my pillow when he stayed the night at our house. It was after i dared him to eat a handful of dirt and he ended up throwing up.

Jacob was no help at all as he stood doubled over laughing at the sight of me, it soon dawned on me that this was his plan, how else did this thing get here?

"Fine Jacob, you win, I' sorry, just get rid of it!" I yelled but Jacob didn't budge, he just stood there topless and grinning. I proberly looked a right sight; I was only wearing a long t shirt.

"Nope." He laughed looking at me, I scowled and raised the newspaper higher when the spider crawled closer to the table.

"I'll carry you out if you want." Jacob suggested grinning, I rolled my eyes but I knew if I didn't take this chance I'd be stuck on the table becuase it was obvious Jacob wasn't taking the spider out. Jacob opened his arms and I jumped off the table so that he caught me, he ended up carrying me bridal style.

"Ok put me down." I sighed as he continued to hold me. He just smiled at me, I was about to protest when he started leant down and kissed me.

His lips pressed against mine, slowly parting them and deepening the kiss. I felt myself go light headed but surprised myself by wrapping my arms around Jacob's neck, pulling him closer.

He broke away after a minute, I breathed deeply, trying to stop the room from spinning. Jacob dipped his head low to mine, bumping his nose to mine.

"Remember how I became afraid of feathers?" he whispered quietly, confused I shook my head.

"We were so young, you walked up to me with your hands behind your back looking all innocent, you wanted to show me something and leant close." He continued, I tried to remember back, it was hazy but I couldn't really focus on much apart from Jacob's bare chest.

"I had such a crush on you, I leant forward and kissed you." He chuckled, suddenly I remembered it all, I had only been about 10 at the time.

"Do you remember what you did Leah?" he whispered seductively, slowly I ran over the memory, Jacob kissing me, me putting my hand out. Me throwing a small bird I'd found in his face.

I nodded.

Jacob pressed his lips to mine again, I was frozen in confusion.

"Payback's a bitch Leah." He grinned before thrusting his hand down the back of my t shirt. I screamed, against my back was something big, hairy and had legs. _A spider! _

I struggled against Jacob's arms breaking free and then proceeding to jumping around trying to get rid of whatever it was, in my terror I pulled off my t shirt, standing only in my bra and panties but with a dull thud something hit the floor, I whirled to see it and my cheeks burned red when I saw it.

A plastic spider.

I slowly turned towards Jacob who blushed as he stared at my body, my cheeks burned and I stomped up to him and tried to hit him but his strong hands grabbed mine and restrained me.

"Leah I'm sorry! I'll make it up to you!" he begged, I huffed and crossed my hands across my chest.

"How?" I muttered angrily, trying hard not to look in his eyes, he stepped forward and lifted my chin up.

"Like this." He whispered before crushing his lips to mine again. After a few seconds I felt all my anger and embrassement melt away as I threw myself into the kiss. I wasn't going to forgive him just yet; he'd have to do a lot more than just kissing.

"I'm so going to get you back for that." I whispered when we both broke for air, Jacob rolled his eyes before pulling me into a crushing hug.

"As long as it doesn't include feathers." He laughed stroking my shoulder length hair and running one hand down the small of my back.

"Feathers aren't always a bad thing Jacob." I grinned thinking up ways that would make Jacob Black quite fond of feathers. All ways that I couldn't wait to put into action and by the end of it, i doubt he would look at a feather in a bad way again.


End file.
